Sonic The Cat
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a cat after an accident in Tails' lab. This causes Blaze to fall in love with him, will Sonic be able to escape from her affections?, or will he become Blaze's new boy toy. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sonic and all other characters belong to Sonic Team and Sega. No copyright is used in this story.

This is my second story. Since my Mario story was successful, I thought I would make a Sonic story. Just to point out, this one will be twice as funny as my first story.

Sonic the Cat

Summary: An accident in Tails' lab causes a weird side effect, which turns Sonic into a cat. To make things worse for Sonic, he has attracted the unwanted attention of a certain female cat he knows. Join Sonic on a hilarious run through Station Square as he tries in vain to avoid Blaze's affections, all the while encountering his other friends along the way. The only problem is. Will they recognize him?

Chapter 1

Tails, could you tell me again why I have to be here?'', Sonic asked.

Tails just sighed. That was the tenth time Sonic had asked that question.

Because Sonic I wanted you to see a new invention that I built, it's far more better than everything else I've ever invented'', Tails explained.

Yeah, everything that blows up in my face all the time'', Sonic commented

But Tails ignored that comment and continued to lead Sonic downstairs to his lab. The sooner they got downstairs, Tails opened the door and turned on the light. There, in the middle of the table was some small gun shaped device laying there. It was colored with red and gold, and it had sparkly gems embedded in it. But Sonic just looked at it with confusion plastered on his face.

Two questions little bro, what the heck is that thing? , and is it safe?'', asked Sonic

It's a transformation enhancer gun, just one blast it from will allow you to transform into your super form at will without using the Chaos Emeralds. You can also change back to normal form whenever you like, and yes it's safe'', Tails explained.

Tails then turned around pointing the gun at Sonic.

Whoa, why are you pointing it at me?'', Sonic asked in alarm.

I'm gonna test it on you to see if works'', Tails answered

Wait a minute Tails, you never said anything like that on the phone'', Sonic countered

Oh, c'mon Sonic, it won't hurt one bit'', Tails assured him

Are you sure?'', Sonic asked

Yes'', Tails replied

Well okay, but just once alright'', Sonic agreed.

Got it'', Tails said.

Sonic then stood completely still and waited for Tails to use the device. Then Tails pulled the trigger, a golden laser was fired directly at Sonic. The blast enveloped Sonic in a bright light, which lasted for 10 seconds until it disappeared. But something wasn't right about Sonic. Tails looked at Sonic with shock.

Sonic, are you ok?'', Tails asked nervously

Of course I am, what's wrong,'' Sonic wondered.

Tails was too hesitant to answer. He was riled with fear and regret about what just happened a minute ago. If Sonic was gonna find out, he would have to find out himself.

You may want to look at yourself in the mirror to figure it out,'' Tails said.

Alright, but I don't see what this has to do with any-'', Sonic started to say but was cut off at the very moment he looked at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw in the mirror didn't look anything like his normal self. For example his quills were gone, his peach colored hands and arms were covered with blue fur, his small little tail was longer and more catlike, his ears were wider and more triangular than before, and his hedgehog face was replaced with that of a cat. He was no longer a hedgehog, he was a cat.

AAAHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A CAT'', Sonic screamed.

There must have been a side effect in the blast, it somehow changed your hedgehog DNA into cat DNA'', Tails explains.

What am I gonna do Tails, I can't go running around as a cat, It'll mess up my reputation as the world renowned Hero of Station Square'', Sonic objected.

Calm down Sonic I'm sure the others will recognize you if you tell them who you are, and how you got like this'', Tails assured him.

I sure hope they do, because it wouldn't be the same if they didn't'', Sonic said

Looks like you're stuck this way'', Tails informed

Yeah I guess I'll just have to deal with it'', Sonic replied before turning around to leave.

Bye Sonic'', Tails said as he waved good bye.

Bye Tails'', Sonic replied sadly while waving back.

When Sonic was several feet away from Tails' house, he then thought of something.

Hey wait a minute, I wonder if I still have my super speed, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and see'', Sonic suggested.

Standing completely still, Sonic began revving up his feet like a spinning car wheel, and within minutes he took off in quick flash.

Yeah, alright, my speed is still intact,'' Sonic said.

He dashed all the way through Station Square like a lighting bolt, passing every citizen in his path, he continued running for 8 minutes until he came to a stop.

Man what a run, I am beat, I think I'll relax for a while'', Sonic said exhaustedly.

Looking for somewhere to rest, he saw a bench nearby, he walked over to it and sat down. He stayed there for hours pondering about his new form.

Being a cat sure isn't all it's cracked up to be, I mean like its going to take me some time to get used to it, I just gotta learn to live with it,'' Sonic admitted.

He was so busy talking to himself he failed to notice a familiar lavender female cat sitting on the bench just recently during his ranting. It was Blaze the Cat, a girl who Sonic met two years earlier. Judging by the expression on her face, it was obvious she was drawn to Sonic romantically because of his appearance.

Hi there cutie cat'', She greeted him seductively.

Sonic then stopped talking to look over at Blaze who was staring at him lovingly.

Hi Blaze'', Sonic greeted back.

Blaze giggled like a school girl for replying…

I'm flattered that you know my name, you know I've never met another cat before, especially a blue cat'', Blaze said

But Blaze it's me Sonic, don't you recognize my voice?'', Sonic asked.

Blaze began thinking for about 2 minutes, then she finally realized something.

Wow, you sound just like him, I can't believe it'', Blaze blurted out excitedly.

Sonic had a look of confusion plastered on his face. He couldn't understand why Blaze didn't recognize him when he told her his name.

Either way, with that aside, how about you and I get together for a little alone time at my place, you know, some romance'', Blaze suggested flirtatiously while winking at him.

Sonic couldn't believe what she was saying to him, He was slightly puzzled over it, he couldn't understand it. Was Blaze trying to flirt with him.

Uh Blaze, are you trying to hit on me or something?'', asked a confused Sonic.

Well of course, I like you sweetie'', She cooed as she scooted closer to him on the bench.

Sonic just scooted away from her, but this reaction only made her scoot towards him again. For about 13 seconds the more Sonic continued to slide away from Blaze, the more she got closer to him. He kept this up until he was all the way to the end of the bench, which meant he was trapped.

Aw you don't have to be afraid of me sexy I won't hurt you I promise'', Blaze assured him.

Look no offense Blaze but I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now'', Sonic admitted.

But then he noticed Blaze leaning her face towards his. Sonic knew what was about to happen, It was something Amy always tried to do to him when he was a hedgehog, he knew that Blaze was trying to kiss him. Thinking quickly, Sonic came up with an excuse.

Hey Blaze look its Justin Timberlake over there, Sonic lied as he pointed in the opposite direction, lucky for him Blaze fell for it.

Where, where is he?'', Blaze asked as she looked around.

Using her distraction to his advantage, Sonic took off into the distance, leaving a smoke trail behind him.

The moment Blaze turned around she saw that Sonic that was gone as she noticed the trail of smoke he left behind.

Blaze simply took this in stride and giggled to herself.

That silly cat, does he actually think he can get away from me? Blaze asked herself.

Standing up from the bench, Blaze looked in the direction of where Sonic had ran off to, she called out to him.

YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER MY DARLING, GET READY, BECAUSE BLAZE THE CAT IS COMING AFTER YOU WITH LOVE AND AFFECTION'', Blaze shouted out before she began taking off after her blue feline lover.

Whoa, Sonic has got a big problem now, I hope he can get through it soon.

Either way it took me a really, really long time to make this first chapter, I'm exhausted.

Read it and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic was still running through Station Square, wondering about what happened just a minute ago.

I can't believe it, that was totally weird, first Blaze didn't recognize me, then she tried to hit on me, then she almost kissed me, if I hadn't used that Justin Timberlake trick on her, I wouldn't have gotten away in time'', Sonic said to himself.

But in the process, Sonic accidentally bumps into Knuckles along the way.

Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going'', Sonic apologized.

No problem, hey wait a minute, you sound familiar'', Knuckles said.

Of course I do Knuckles, it's me Sonic'', He told him.

Oh man, what happened to you?'', Knuckles asked.

I had an accident in Tails' lab, and I got turned into a cat'', Sonic explained.

Man, that's not good'', Knuckles said.

Yeah I know, and to make things worse, Blaze didn't know it was me, now she's developed a crush on me and she's trying to catch me and make me her cat toy'', Sonic explained.

Don't you mean boy toy'', Knuckles corrected.

No, cat toy, on account of me being a cat, get the message'', Sonic countered.

So, what are you going to do now?'', Knuckles asked.

In the meantime I'm gonna find a place to hide so Blaze can't catch me'', Sonic replied.

Okay,good luck'', Knuckles said before leaving

Later Knux'', Sonic said before speeding off again

For 3 hours now, Sonic was busy looking for a place to hide in so Blaze wouldn't find him, he tried hiding up in a tree, but that was no good, he tried hiding in an alley, he even tried hiding behind a big rock, but those were no good either. He was just about to give up until he saw a bush in the park nearby. He ran over and jumped into it.

As long as I hide in this bush, Blaze will never find me'', Sonic said.

But he suddenly got startled slightly when he heard Blaze's voice

Where are you my darling, I know you're here somewhere'', she called out.

Aw man, she must've followed the smoke trail I left behind when I ran off earlier'', Sonic said quietly.

Come out come out wherever you are'', Blaze called playfully.

Sonic then listened quietly as he heard the sound of her walking away. But just be sure, he poked his head out of the bush to see if she was really gone.

Sonic sighed in relief as he came out of the bush.

That was really close, if she had caught me I don't know what she'd do'', Sonic said.

But just before Sonic could leave someone grabbed his arm and pushed his back against a tree. It was none other than Blaze who had pinned him against the tree.

Gotcha baby", Blaze said.

What the-, how did you catch me?'', Sonic asked surprised.

You actually thought I left, I just hid behind a tree to trick you into coming out so I could snag you'', Blaze admitted.

You're mischievous, you know that", Sonic commented.

I know, I do the best I can, and I heard what you said, and If I had caught you I would,ve done this'', She told him.

Before Sonic could reply, Blaze pressed her lips against his in an unexpected kiss. Sonic tried to push her off but failed, Blaze was suprisingly more stronger than he thought. Sonic shivered slightly when he felt her tongue entering his mouth, licking his own, in fact Blaze's tongue practically wrapped itself around Sonic's, mixing her saliva with his. Sonic just felt more uncomfortable than before, for as Blaze had him in this position, and with her tongue dwelling within his mouth, he wasn't gonna be escaping anytime soon. The kiss lasted for several minutes until Blaze finally pulled away, licking Sonic's lips before retracting her tongue back in her mouth completely.

MMM, your mouth tastes delicious honey'', Blaze commented as she let him go.

Ha ha, you made a big mistake in releasing me, I'm outta here", Sonic said before zooming off.

Blaze giggled to herself.

He doesn't realize that running away only makes me love him even more", Blaze said as she ran after him again.

I could keep chasing him like this all day and night if I wanted to'', She said to herself.

**Boy what a chapter. It took me 3 whole weeks to finish this chapter.**

**Either way, I'm gonna be making other stories for awhile, so I might not have any time to work on a third chapter unless I get the chance. So please don't send any negative reviews to me.**

**Check Ya Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boy, that was really awkward back there, at least I finally got away", Sonic said while running.

Along the way he came across Shadow, who was leaning against a tree, minding his own business.

Hey Shadow, thank god I found you", Sonic said running up to him.

Shadow turned his head to look at him,and to Sonic's relief, he actually recognized him.

Hey Sonic, whoa, how did you become a cat?", Shadow asked.

I got like this in an lab accident at Tails' place", Sonic explained.

This is a big problem", Shadow said.

Of course it is, because I'm a cat now, Blaze is madly in love with me, and now she's after me, she already caught me once just a minute ago and kissed me with her tongue in my mouth, that was just really uncomfortable for me, so I had to wait for her to let me go so I could get away, and here I am right now, explaining everything to you", Sonic explained.

But before Shadow could respond, he was interrupted when he heard Blaze calling for Sonic.

Sonic, honey, where are you my darling feline?", She called out lovingly.

Oh man, Shadow you gotta cover for me quick, if she asks where I went, tell her you never saw me okay", Sonic told him.

You got it buddy", Shadow said giving Sonic a thumbs up.

Thanks Shad", Sonic replied before running off.

The sooner he was gone, then Blaze showed up.

Oh, hi Shadow, listen did you happen to see a blue cat named Sonic, if so, do you know where he went?", Blaze asked.

Nope, sorry, haven't seen him", Shadow lied.

Then Blaze started to get serious.

Alright, fess up black boy, where is he?", Blaze asked in a serious tone.

Really, I don't know where he is", He lied again.

I mean it, tell me where he is this instant", Blaze demanded.

I told you, I haven't seen AGH", Shadow grunted in pain as Blaze twisted his right arm violently, which indicated she was losing her patience.

Tell me where he is right now or I'll break your arm off and shove it down your throat", Blaze threatened him.

He passed by here a few minutes ago, he ran off when he heard you looking for him, he went in the East direction", Shadow admitted.

Okay then, that's all I wanted to know, see ya later Shadow", said Blaze as she let go of his arm before dashing off to find Sonic.

Aw man, Sonic is gonna slaughter me for this, big time", Shadow said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic was still speeding through Station Square, trying desperately to escape from Blaze. As he ran he kept looking over his shoulders to see if Blaze was right behind him, he was lucky, but only for a while, because there was a possible chance that she would catch up with him sooner or later. He then spotted Silver up ahead, walking in the opposite direction.

Yo Silver, it's me Sonic", He greeted as he stopped in front of the white hedgehog.

What the heck happened to you?", Silver asked in surprize.

Lab accident", Sonic answered.

That makes no sense at all", Silver pointed out.

What I mean is that one of Tails' stupid new inventions malfunctioned when he tested it on me, it caused a side effect, which turned me into a cat, now thanks to him, I'm stuck like this forever, and to even things out, Blaze has fallen in love with me, she doesn't recognize me, and now I'm being chased by a lovesick cat, who won't stop trying to capture me until she succeeds, I tell you, this is more worst than being chased by Amy", Sonic explained.

Whoa Sonic, I don't know what to say pal, looks like you're in hot water now", Silver said.

Thanks for the comfort man, now I gotta get out of here before Blaze catches me", Sonic said.

But before he could take off, Blaze caught up with him and embraced him in a hug from behind.

Now I've got you this time baby", Blaze cooed.

Before Sonic even knew it, Blaze turned him around and captured his lips in another kiss, once again sticking her tongue inside his mouth, Sonic tried struggling as hard as he could to break free, but to avail, this also caused Blaze to press her lips down even harder on Sonic's, sticking her tongue more further into Sonic's mouth, which nearly made him choke. Blaze then finally pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva hanging in between mouth and Sonic's mouth before it dissolved.

That was just awkward", Silver commented.

Suddenly, Blaze picked up Sonic and hoisted him over her shoulder.

Come on honey, let's go somewhere more quiet and tranquil so we can be alone for a while", Blaze said before walking in the opposite direction while carrying Sonic with her.

Silver just stood there completely motionless, shocked at what had just happened a minute ago right in front of him. He never expected something like this to happen.

Like I said before, that was just awkward", Silver stated again.

* * *

**Well everyone, I finally made the third chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaze this is foolish, would you please let me go?", Sonic asked Blaze, who was still carrying him over her shoulder.

Let you go, but sweetie, if I do that you'll just run away again", Blaze replied.

Well, yeah, that's what I've been doing all day just so I could escape from you", Sonic said sarcastically.

You sound so cute when you use sarcasm honey, it arouses me", Blaze said lovingly.

_Man, there is just no way I can make her leg go of me, wait a minute, maybe there is, I hope this works",_ Sonic thought.

Then, without warning, Sonic began tickling Blaze, who started laughing as he tickled her. Sonic knew for a fact that Blaze's weakness was that she was ticklish, and he was using it to his advantage.

Hahahahahaha, stop it, it's too much, please stop hahahahahahahaha", Blaze said in between laughs.

Unable to take the pressure, Blaze was forced to drop Sonic. This gave him the opportunity to dash away while she still laughing. Unfortunately, Blaze spotted him running off and dashed off after him. This time, she was hot on his trail, she saw him up ahead and started speeding up to try and catch up to him. Luckily for her, Sonic was unaware that she was behind him. Thinking quickly, Blaze then got an idea. Crouching slightly while still running, Blaze then launched herself at Sonic and tackled him, knocking them both to the ground, with Blaze turning Sonic over on his back and pinning his arms down.

How did you catch me?", Sonic asked.

I was able to run fast enough to catch up to you and then tackle you to the ground", Blaze answered.

You just don't give up, do you?", Sonic commented.

Nope, I love you too much to do that", Blaze replied cheerfully.

Why didn't you believe me when I told you it was me?", Sonic asked changing the subject.

What are you talking about?", Blaze asked in confusion.

Sonic then gently pushed Blaze off of him and got up from the ground and dusted himself off before continuing to speak.

What I mean is, when I told you that who I really was earlier, you didn't even recognize me, you thought I was somebody else with the same name", Sonic explained.

I don't understand, what are you saying", Blaze asked.

Blaze, its me Sonic, it really is me, if you don't believe me, take a good look at my eyes and tell me what you see", Sonic told her.

Doing as she was told, Blaze looked deeply into Sonic emerald green eyes, and stayed like that for eight minutes, then it dawned on her.

Oh my god, it really is you Sonic", Blaze said in surprise.

See I told you, you should've listened to me before", Sonic said.

Oh, I am so sorry about that, It's just the moment I saw you like this, I couldn't help but fall in love with you, anyways I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you, you must think I'm a stupid cat", Blaze said in sadness before she turned to walk away. But Sonic grabbed her hand, turning her back around to face him.

No, I don't think you're a stupid cat, in fact, I think you're beautiful beyond all odds", Sonic told her.

Blaze couldn't help but blush as her cheeks turned cherry red. No one has ever called her beautiful before in her whole life.

You-, you really think I'm beautiful Sonic? ", Blaze asked shyly.

Of course I do, you're far more beautiful than Amy or Rouge for that matter", Sonic admitted.

Aw, that's so sweet", Blaze replied.

Yeah, I know, actually there's something that I've been meaning to tell for some time now", Sonic said.

Really, what is it?", Blaze asked.

Well, the truth is, um, uh, it's kinda hard to say, but, I love you Blaze", Sonic admitted.

Blaze had a look of surprise on her face after hearing what Sonic just said. It made her heart beat more faster than normal, she couldn't help but feel affected and flattered by his confession. As it turned out, before she even met him as a cat, she already had a crush on him back when he was a just a hedgehog, but she never had the confidence to tell him. After having known him for only two years, she figured now was the time to let him know of it.

But if you loved me all this time, why did you run away from me all day", Blaze wondered.

Because you chased me all around town trying to catch me and make me your cat toy", Sonic replied.

Yeah, I couldn't help it, It's just that I never met another cat before, so I just lost control of myself, my hormones just got the best of me", Blaze said.

Oh yes, I know that for sure Blaze, you were a little bit rough with the kissing, you've got a habit of using your tongue a lot though", Sonic commented.

About that, I got that habit from my mother, she always used her tongue whenever she kissed my dad. In fact, she french kissed every guy she dated during her high school and college years", Blaze replied.

Oh, well that explains it, but then again, I gotta say, you've got some soft lips, probably got those from your mother too", Sonic said.

You think my lips are soft do you , well how's about kiss just to confirm that", Blaze said seductively.

Hmm, you read my mind", Sonic retorted.

They embraced each other and lean their faces towards each other, until finally their lips met. It didn't take long for Blaze to slip her tongue inside Sonic's mouth, all the while pushing him down on to the grass, climbing on top of him, and locking her legs with his. Sonic tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, but Blaze's tongue overpowered him, pressing itself down on his own. They continued kissing for several hours until after a while they finally separated, leaving a trail of saliva in between their lips before it dissolved away.

How was that honey cat", Blaze cooed.

I loved it, but not as much as I love you, Blaze the Cat", Sonic replied.

I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog", Blaze returned.

Please, call me Sonic the Cat", Sonic corrected her before she leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**Many Months Later....**

Sonic and Blaze have been in a relationship for 5 months now. Since then Sonic eventually got used to being a cat, seeing that it wasn't so bad after all, and he decided that he was going to stay that way from now on, even if his friends disagree with it. The lovely cat couple was currently walking down the sidewalk while they were holding hands.

Well Blaze, what can I say, being a cat sure is enjoyable for me, I should've realized it before", Sonic said.

Yes, you should've", Blaze agreed.

I mean really, I got Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver to recognize me, and best part is, now that I'm a cat, If I ever run into Amy, she won't even know its me", Sonic said.

Yeah, could things get any better than this", Blaze commented.

Actually, yes they could", Sonic replied as he let go of Blaze's hand and got down on one knee in front of her.

Sonic, what are you doing?", Blaze asked feeling puzzled.

Blaze the Cat, I love you, will you marry me?", Sonic asked her as presented her with a diamond ring.

Blaze's eyes filled with tears of joy and happiness, she couldn't believe what had just happened, Sonic had just proposed to her in a loving fashion, she was overwhelmed with happiness.

My answer is yes, yes I would love to marry you", Blaze squealed with glee as she embraced her new fiance in her arms and kissed him on the lips.

It was official now, Sonic and Blaze were engaged to be married.

* * *

**One Year and two months later......**

All of Sonic's closest friends were gathered at a local church in Station Square for Sonic and Blaze's wedding. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were Sonic's best man and groomsmen, while Cream, Marine, and Rouge were Blaze's bridesmaids. The rest of the gang was among the crowd of wedding guests. Among them were Silver, the Chaotix, Cream's mother Vanilla, Big the Cat, and the Babylon Rogues. Vanilla had noticed that Vector was crying.

Vector, what's wrong dear, why are you crying?", Vanilla asked him.

Nothing's wrong, It's just that I love weddings so much", Vector replied tearfully while wiping his tears with a tissue.

Oh Vector, that's so sensitive, I like a man with sensitivity", Vanilla said as she held Vector's hand affectionately.

Vector just blushed in response, which made Vanilla giggle.

Meanwhile, at the altar, Sonic and Blaze were currently standing together holding hands. Sonic was wearing a fresh black tuxedo with a red rose on it. Blaze was wearing a white silk thread wedding dress, which had tiny little red diamonds engraved in it. Then everyone then kept quiet as the minister began speaking.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sonic the Hedge-, sorry, Sonic the Cat and Blaze the Cat in holy matrimony, if there is anyone believes that these two should not be together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", the minister announced.

Do you Sonic, take Blaze to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her",

I do

And do you Blaze, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him

Yes I do

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-

STOP! STOP THE WEDDING!", Yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone gasped and looked in the opposite direction as Amy Rose came running down the aisle, straight up to Sonic and Blaze.

Amy, what are you doing here?", Sonic asked in anger.

SONIC HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE TO MARRY BLAZE, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME", Amy shouted angrily.

AMY, I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU", Sonic yelled back.

YOU DO TO, HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY HEART LIKE THIS?",

WHAT THE *** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY ****",

HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME SONIC",

YOU'RE RUINING MY WEDDING",

I DON'T CARE",

SOMEONE GET HER OUTTA HERE",

It's ok, Luigi and I got her", said Mario, who grabbed Amy by her right arm while Luigi grabbed her left arm. As the Mario Bros. dragged her out, she yelled back to Sonic.

THIS ISN'T OVER SONIC, YOU WILL BE MINE SOONER OR LATER, JUST WAIT AND SEE, YOU'LL SEE WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER", Amy yelled.

IN YOUR DREAMS PSYCHO", Sonic retorted.

The sooner Amy was out of sight, Mario and Luigi came walking back in.

Well, Amy's taken care of, we tied her to a tree, she won't be going anywhere soon", Mario informed him.

Thanks Mario, you're a life saver", Sonic said.

No problem", Mario replied.

We were glad to help out", Luigi replied.

Afterwards, the minister continued with the wedding.

As I was saying, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride",

Everyone cheered with joy as Sonic and Blaze shared a kiss. It was now official. Sonic and Blaze were now officially married.

Meanwhile, Amy was still outside, tied to a tree like Mario said, angry over how Sonic chose to marry Blaze instead of her.

Stupid Sonic, he thought I wouldn't know that he was a cat or that he was getting married, hmph, I knew it all just by eavesdropping on conversations about it, well if he thinks he can settle down with Blaze, he's got another thing coming, he'll see, he'll see that she's not right for him and he'll come running to me in no time at all, I guarantee it", Amy said while smirking evilly.

* * *

**Uh oh, it looks like Amy's got something evil on her mind, she might try to break up Sonic's marriage, how will she do it you ask?, that's gonna be a secret for now.**

**Well, this is my final chapter, sooner or later I'll make a sequel to this story. It'll be called, "Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge".**

**Okay, it's not as funny as my last three chapters, but it should still be interesting.**

**And by the way, the part where I have Mario and Luigi make a guest appearance, I thought of that idea while I was making this chapter.**

**I hope you like it, I worked very long and really hard to make this.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega, no copyright was used in the making of this story.**

**P.S.: Mario & Luigi belong to Nintendo, again, no copyright allowed.**


End file.
